The present invention relates to initializing a linear feedback shift register (LFSR) in a descrambler, and more specifically, to identifying a future state of the LFSR by comparing received scrambled data to expected data.
High speed serial (HSS) links are used for communications in various known computer chips and computer systems. A given computer chip may include multiple instances of a specific HSS link using the same interface protocol. Many HSS interfaces utilize LFSRs to scramble the data that is transmitted. This scrambling provides many advantages such as clock retention and improving DC balance; however, synchronization is required to accurately descramble the received data bit stream.